Organic EL devices obtained by use of a phosphorescent material have light-emitting efficiency three to four times higher than that of conventional organic EL devices obtained by use of a fluorescent material, and thus are being extensively researched and developed. As a phosphorescent material, an iridium complex is known in which an aromatic heterocyclic bidentate ligand such as 2-phenylpyridine or 1-phenylisoquinoline is cyclometalated by forming an iridium-carbon bond and an iridium-nitrogen bond (see Chemical Formula 1).

Regarding a method for producing the cyclometalated iridium complex, Patent Document 1 discloses a method in which bis(acetylacetonato)dichloroiridium (III) acid sodium (Chemical Formula 2) as an iridium compound that is a raw material is reacted with an aromatic heterocyclic bidentate ligand such as 2-phenylpyridine or 1-phenylisoquinoline.
